


Blinders

by mendokuse



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mendokuse/pseuds/mendokuse
Summary: (HEAVILY INSPIRED BY THE TV SERIES 'PEAKY BLINDERS')"IT'S IN OUR BLOOD. WE LIVE SOMEWHERE BETWEEN LIFE AND DEATH, WAITING TO MOVE ON. AND IN THE END WE ACCEPT IT. WE SHAKE HANDS WITH DEVILS, AND WE WALK PAST THEM."Set in the 1910s, SHIKAMARU NARA, AN AMBITIOUS AND CUNNING BOSS WITH THE MEANS TO MOVE HIS GANGSTER FAMILY(WHO SEW RAZOR BLADES IN THE PEAK OF THEIR CAPS) UP IN THE WORLD.A MAN WITH CHARM AND INTELLIGENCE THAT IS OFTEN MISTAKEN AS CUNNING ONLY WHEN IT'S TOO LATE FOR THE PERSON HE SCREWED OVER.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ( Most chapters will be drabble length )

Newly weds first dance. Though a dysfunctional gathering with the guests ranging from gangsters to officials thanks to the couple’s backgrounds. It was almost perfect. Almost… if Kankuro were more supportive like the youngest of the sand siblings. What can one expect from the mightiest gangster, after all. If only it were that simple. With Shikamaru being a small time gangster climbing up in the world, Kankuro despises him- even wants him dead. A difficult task, for Temari has made it clear plenty of times, over her dead body.

“I made the best decision in my life.” Shikamaru snapped her out of her sorrow.

Originally, they were ‘enemies’. Temari was set out to Konoha as a spy for Gaara. Raised to hate her enemies by her kingpin father but never did she once think she would fall in love with one.

“He’ll come around… eventually.” Shikamaru whispered. 

And lo and behold, he was right. 

Temari could see Kankuro’s right-hand man in the crowd. Indicating her brother’s presence, she assumed. 

The henchman made his way towards the slow dancing couple. As if he were going to greet them or congratulate them. Bringing a different kind of smile to her face. 

Unfortunately, the smile fades as quickly as the man pulled out a pistol and aiming it at the back of a clueless Shikamaru. No one has noticed right away. Not until it was too late. Few seconds before the trigger was pulled, Temari led the dance, making a swift 180. Saving the love of her life just as she promised… just as she threatened. 

Collapsing atop Shikamaru. Her surroundings inaudible. From her line of sight, Shikamaru was yelling at the top of his lungs. She couldn’t hear him but the veins on his neck and temple implies it. His lips read “Fucking kill’em!!”

From Shikamaru’s line of sight, the crowd in frantic. Chouji bashing the man’s skull in with an ice sculpture. Officer Gaara trying to keep order. Lastly, his wife losing conscious in his arms.


	2. So Close

The pub, though lit, it is empty. Ino being it’s only visitor. Much like Shikamaru’s heart. Ino is his heart’s only inhibitor. Unlike the woman he married, he loves Ino beyond her title. She’s a courtesan but a respected one. Not only is she talented in arts(calligraphy, poems, instruments, performance). She’s excellent in politics. Even was a nurse during the war. Her beauty, brain, and mannerism garnered her fame and the name of the eighth wonder in the world.

“Happy or sad?” The blonde chirped from the stage. Her koto awaiting to be plucked. As if they’ve done this plenty of times.

A pause. Shadows over his eyes created by his cap made it difficult to read him. Fortunately, he has no problem expressing himself to Ino. “Sad.” He pours himself a glass of gin. The kind of gin made for incurable sadness.

“I warn you, it’ll break your heart.”

He shakes his head “Already broken, love.” Broken because he will never have all of her. So close yet so far. If this is his consequence for being a bad man, it’s worse than death. To never have her hand in marriage. To never have children together. To never wake up to her everyday. To never love her in the eye of the public. It’s killing him slowly. There’s no one to blame but himself.


End file.
